


Reunited

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I love my boys, Tumblr request, turned out kinda short but eh lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: Just a one shot about the Choi twins finally reuniting after the events of V route





	Reunited

After weeks of being held captive, of not knowing what would come the next day, if he’d even still be alive, the last person he’d have expected to come rescue him was Saeran.

Truthfully, he hadn’t really expected anyone to come save him.

Hoped, yes.

But the possibility that, even if they tried, anyone would be able to find him?

His hoped had lied with the agency, knowing that they might at least have the resources to look for him, albeit even though Vanderwood was with him as well, he wasn’t certain the two of them were important enough for their boss to even care.

He also might’ve not been all that surprised to see Jumin, or rather someone he’d sent. The RFA was likely to at least want to find him, since although he knew he wasn’t allowed to get attached, they were still his friends. They were his family in a way, and dangerous as it was, they’d want him back with them.

But Saeran, the brother he’d been forced to leave behind all those years ago?

If he’d ever imagined them reuniting one day, that would’ve been the last scenario he’d have come up with.

And yet, there he was, standing right in front of him.

He looked different than when he’d left, of course he did, it’d been years. His hair color had changed to white, even his eyes had a different color than before, but still there wasn’t even a second of doubt about who the man was.

He’d recognize his brother with his eyes closed.

But the idea of him actually being there, it was so unlikely that at first, he thought he was dreaming, or that maybe even he’d finally died and found heaven somehow.

But he found that he was, in fact, alive, and that Saeran was right there next to him.

After all those years he’d spent working to protect his brother, in the end he’d been the one to find him, to save him.

It wasn’t until later, when they were far away from the place where he’d been held even, when they finally got to talk, and when he finally realized that Saeran had never been safe nor happy at all, and that his entire life, both of them had been fed lies.

It was the other’s hesitance to even hug him that made him understand just how much he’d messed things up, but at the same time, he couldn’t begin to describe how happy he was to even just be together again.

They were both trying.

And they weren’t fine now, but he was certain that they’d be one day. And that they’d get there together.

Because screw the agency, screw everyone that had been keeping them apart – there was no way he’d ever let him out of his sight again.

Saeran, too, would’ve never imagined that when he’d finally see his brother again, it’d be under circumstances like those.

And after coming to hate him, well, even though he knew that he’d been wrong to, simply turning off his feelings was proving to be hard.

But still, he /wanted/ to forgive Saeyoung.

He wanted to love him, and to be with him again the way they’d always been meant to be.

At first, it was awkward.

He didn’t even know what he was supposed to say, where to begin… but eventually, they started talking, and honestly it was incredibly freeing to be able to just talk.

To actually understand what had been happening the entire time, to finally make sense of things.

And in the end, the man in front of him wasn’t just a redheaded hacker, he wasn’t an enemy.

He was his other half, that had finally returned to him like he’d always promised he would.

Even though he’d had to help with that a bit, at least they were together again.

He’d never believed that he was deserving of happiness, he’d been getting used to the thought that he’d simply been born to suffer for the rest of his life.

But when he felt his brother’s arms finally wrap around him, holding him close just like he’d done when they’d been children, he couldn’t help but feel different.

He couldn’t help but feel like maybe now, things would end up okay.

Because Saeyoung was back just like he’d promised.

They were going to be fine.


End file.
